


May I have this dance?

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, but not his own, it's adream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero





	May I have this dance?

“Oh Damien, my old friend may I have this dance?” William extended his hand to the mayor.

Damien looked around with panic in his eyes. “William we are in public. We could get arrested for indecency.”

“I’m not hearing a no Damien. Now let’s have that dance shall we.” William grabs Damien’s hand pulling him into a slow dance.

“William this is mad.” Damien squeaks out moving closer matching William’s movements.

“What is life without a bit of madness? Damien you need to relax. You will work yourself to death one of these days.” William smiles at the disheveled mayor

“Oh William…. I wish this was real. I wish I was brave enough to tell you how I felt. I wish I wasn’t trapped here. I love you so much William.” Damien smiled softly looking at his old friend.

“Damien you are talking nonsense I’m right here. Now relax yourself and dance with me some more.” William twirled Damien around them continued there swaying.

“You say that everytime William.” The mayor smiles sadly watching the world fade away. William always disappears last.

………

Dark wakes up head over his paperwork feeling more annoyed then usually. It was that damned stupid dream again with the same strangers which always made the demon annoyed. He didn’t know the strangers. He didn’t understand why he kept having the same dream. He just wanted them to end they were useless to him. Distracted him from what he wanted. He should find this William, and kill them to end his annoyance.

Something pulled at his thoughts, he ignored it as per usually. He just needed some coffee, and he’ll just get back to work. Why did he even sleep? It was useless. The dreams always came, and it was always this Damien and William. He rubbed at his temples a headache was brewing. Maybe he could just… no he already tried that.

He laid his head back on his desk. He needed to fix this now, but it was the one thing he didn’t know how to fix.


End file.
